Samily
by teenlittleliar
Summary: Takes from when Maya's death arises, leaving Emily not knowing how to cope. Samara comes, hearing about everything that happens. Bad summary, but give it a shot :).
1. Chapter 1: Heartbroken

**Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction, so please let me know what you think. :) Disclaimer : i don't own PLL sadly :(**

**Chapter 1: Heartbroken**

__**Emily's POV**

My life with Maya flashed before my eyes, thinking of all of the happy times we had together. I was trying to get out of Spencer's firm grip to run to the body that was thought to belong to Maya. "This can't be happening again," I sobbed calapsing into Spencer's awaiting arms.

"It's ok. Let it out," Spencer said comfortingly into my ear.

"Why couldn't it have been me?" I whimpered.

"Don't say that!" Hanna, Aria, and Spencer yelled in unison.

"Come on, honey let's go inside," My mom said approaching us.

"I can't, I can't feel my legs or much of anything but the breaking of my heart."

"Do you want me to carry you?" Caleb asked coming from behind us.

"No."

"Come on its freezing out here," He said.

With that Caleb swooped me into his arms despite the fact that I was wiggling around, trying to get down. He finally put me down on my bed, closing the door to give me some privacy.

* 1 Week Later *

**Aria's POV**

"Em, please come out," I yelled disparately through Emily's bedroom door.

Spencer, Hanna, and I were all gathered around the door, trying to get her to come out. But, Emily wouldn't talk let alone come out of the room. All you could hear was the heartbreaking crying coming from the other side of the door. After it was clear that she wasn't going to come out anytime soon, we moved away from the door so that we could talk without Emily hearing us.

"We need to so something and get her out of that room, and stop crying," Hanna said.

"Wow, thanks for stating the obvious, Han," Spencer said, getting a death stare from Hanna in response.

I couldn't believe that they were going to start fighting, so when Hanna went to go say something i gave her a face that said, ' drop it'.

"Anyway, does anyone have any ideas?" Hanna asked, still glaring at Spencer.

"Well, I have one," I said sheepishly.

"Well? Out with it!" Hanna and Spencer yelled.

"Never mind, it might make her more upset."

"Tell us, and we'll decide that together," Spencer said.

"Well, if we bring one of her ex-girlfriends maybe she'll forget about Maya being died," I said.

Hanna said, " Who did you have in mind? Paige? OH hell, no! Did you forget about -"

I cut her off, " No, I hate her as much as you do. I was thinking -"

This time Spencer cut in, "Samara?" She said with a hint of a devious smile. we all liked Samara the best but we didn't tell Em that, to avoid her getting mad and starting a fight.

"Only one problem. None of us have her number," I said.

"Actually, I do. The one night when Samara and Em went on a date, Emily said her phone might die so she gave me Samara's."

"Why just give it to you?" Spencer asked a little jealous.

"She was still staying at my house at the time."

"What are you waiting for then? Call her!" I shouted.


	2. Chapter 2: The Phone Call

**Hi guys, I'm going to update before I go for the weekend. I'll try to update Sunday. Please review and tell me what you think :)**

**Chapter 2: The Phone Call**

Hanna quickly pulled out her phone and scrolled to the S's and clicked on the one that said ' Samara Cook'. As she dialed she said, "Wait, what should I say?"

Spencer and Aria thought for a second then took the phone from Hanna, then Spencer took the phone from Hanna. By then Samara picked up and said, "Hello?"

**Samara's POV**

My phone started to ring, I answered it even though I didn't recognized the number, "Hello?" I said.

"Hi, Samara. This is Spencer Hastings, Emily's friend."

"Oh, ya. Hi... So, um not to sound rude or anything, but why are you calling me?" I said sweetly.

"Um, well a lot has happened since you two broke up especially in the last week or so."

"Oh are you referring to the thing on the news? Mona Vanderwaal or something? The one that was stalking you four?" When I said that Quinn was giving me weird looks i waved her off and walked outside hoping she wouldn't follow me.

"Yes, precisely."

"So, how does this involve me?"

"Well, Em has been going through more than us three."

"Really? How?" I said sounding alarmed. Even though I didn't want to admit it to myself I didn't want to admit it to myself, I am pretty sure that I had fallen in love with Emily in the short amount of time we dated. Breaking-up with Emily had just about killed me.

"Well, Maya, the girl she dated after you, to try and get over you, she um..." Spencer began to trail off.

"Spencer, you still there?"

"Um, ya sorry. Anyway Maya she was sort of...killed."

"What?! Oh my god, that's horrible."

"Ya, so Hanna, Aria, and I were wondering if you can come and try talking to her, I know she still really likes you, and she might open the door for you."

Hearing that made my heart fill with joy. Even though there was a chance that she doesn't still like me anymore, and that was just to get me out there, I was willing to take that chance. "Okay, I will be there in about 20 minutes."

"Great! Thanks so much. See you soon."

"No problem. Bye." I said hanging up the phone.

** Let me know what you think... Also, to the people who reviewed and followed/favorited, thank you. :) **


	3. Chapter 3: The Ride to Rosewood

**Hey guys, sorry i haven't updated i didn't have a computer :( anyway here's chapter 3 :)**

**Chapter 3: The Ride to Rosewood**

**Samara's POV**

As soon as I got off the phone with Spencer I quickly got my car keys and got in my car. I was hanging out with Quinn, she was giving me weird looks when i just sort of popped up and left. She's probably going to question me later. Oh, well. I get to see Emily! I haven't stopped thinking about her since I had to break-up with her. The car ride was seeming to take forever, especially since I couldn't get the flashback out of my head.

_**Flashback**_

_"Did you think that I wouldn't find out?" I said as I followed Emily into the kitchen._

_"Do you want something to drink?" Emily asked trying to change the subject._

_"Was it because at the fashion show i wasn't ready to be exclusive? Did you just do it despite me?" _

_"No, of course not," Em said._

_"Look if you want to date other people just say! But don't hit on my friends." I was getting really upset now, it's one thing for her to give her number to Zoey, but it's another thing for her to act like nothing happened. I didn't think Emily was like that._

_"I don't want to date anyone else, okay? I'm sorry if it came off that way." Emily was being surprisingly calm._

_"Came off that way?! You piratically asked Zoey out!" _

_" I gave her my number so that we can hang out as friends. That's it!"_

_"You know, she didn't even tell me! Quinn did!"_

_"Look, can we just forget this happened? And go to the movies?" She said walking towards me._

_"You slipped her your number after I left, what did you expect me to think?" I said as I pushed her away._

_"I...I was caught up in the moment, that was me trying to connect with your friends."_

_"You know? Until you give me a answer. I-I can't do this anymore." As i turned to leave I was on the verge of tears. I didn't want to leave I wanted to stay and hear the truth, but I didn't want her to see me cry, so I just put my head down and quickly made my way to the door._

_**End of Flashback**_

When the horrible memory of one of the hardest things I had to do stopped, I realized that I was finally at Emily's house. Aria, Spencer, and Hanna were waiting for me outside. I was surprised at how happy they were to see m. They started smiling and waving when they saw me pull up. It was kind of weird due to the fact that I broke-up with Emily, probably hurting her.

**Short chapter, I know but I will update tomorrow, and from a comment asking for me to make the chapters longer I will try and update twice tomorrow with hopefully longer chapters :).. please review, they make me update sooner and make me happy to see you guys enjoying the story. Hope you guys like it so far :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Greeting the Friends

**Hey, guys. Here's an update for ya and hopefully I can update another chapter later. Anyway onto the story.**

**Chapter 4: Greeting the Friends**

I got out of my car and put my phone and keys in my pocket, I walked up to Em's friends.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi!" Spencer and Aria said in unison.

"Thanks for coming!" Hanna exclaimed practically tackling me into a hug.

I started laughing with Spencer and Aria, hugging her back. I then said, "Um, I'm a little bit confused."

"Why? Hanna said, stepping out of the surprisingly long hug.

"Um, well... I thought you guys would be mad at me for you know, the break-up."

"Oh, ya." Spencer said. "We're not going to dwell on the past, plus now that you know why Emily gave your friend her number."

"That was Mona's doing, right?"

"Yes."

"Still, I would think that you'd be a little mad at me."

"Should we tell her?" Hanna whispered so low, I barely heard her.

Aria and Spencer looked at each other then nodded. Oh, no this can't be good.

"Well, if we tell you, you can't tell Em we said this."

Now I know this can't be good. "Okayy." I said a little unsure about this because anything can come out of their mouths right now.

"Well, you were always our favorite girlfriend she had. You always seemed very sweet, nice and that you really cared for Emily."

"Really?" I said, that made me happy since i have a good rep with her friends, they might help me get on Em's good side.

For their response, they all came in for a hug.

"Oh by the way, Hanna?" I said.

"Yes, Samara?"

"You're not really my type," I said getting a giggle from Aria and Spencer.

At first, Hanna seemed taken back. obviously forgetting how she tackled me as soon as I walked up. Then she said with a smirk, "Aw, why not, Samara? I think we'd make a cute couple."

By then Spencer, Aria, and I started to walk in laughing.

"What? Are we done flirting?" Hanna asked.

"Ok enough," Aria said still laughing.

"Ya, save it for Em and Caleb,"Spencer said.

Hanna just shrugged, and with that we walked up to Emily's door. Spencer gave me a push to get closer, then walked up and knocked for me, probably knowing that I would stall. Before she stepped back to were the other two girls were, she said, " Em? We have a surprise for you. But you have to open the door."

Finally, I seen Emily's beautiful face when she opened the door, "Wha-."

**Ok there's chapter 4, I will try to update later since its not very long, I promise after I get the story really going that I will try to make the chapters longer. let me know what you think. Oh, and let me know if you want me to bring A and Nate/linden into the story later.**


	5. Chapter 5: Samara?

**So here's the second update for today. This chapter is really short. **

**Chapter 5: Samara?**

**Emily's POV**

I opened the door expecting to just see Spence, Hanna, and Aria. "S-Samara?" I asked, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Hi, Emily," she said back, looking awfully nervous.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Great now she's got me stuttering.

"Um, well, I seen all of the stuff about you guys in the new. I put 2 and 2 together, then Spencer called me and said she wanted me to come and talk to you."

"Spencer?" I said, I was about to kill her she knew that I still liked Samara. She could have at least gave me a heads up.

"Anyway, we'll give you two some privacy," Spencer said walking away with Hanna and Aria, winking at me.

"Do you want me to go?" Samara said sweetly and a little sadly.

Damn, she's so cute. "No, why would you think that?"

"Because you seem mad. Were they wrong about you still liking me?"

"I'm going to kill them, but yes I still like you," I said the last part shyly.

"Great! 'Cause I haven't stopped thinking about you since the break-up."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"How about you come in so, Han can quit spying?"

"Sorry, you guys are just so cute," Hanna replied, peeking from behind some steps.

"Anyway, watcha think?"

"Sure," Samara was smiling that smile that i loved so much, the one that could take a bad day and turn it completely around.

"Don't try any funny business up there!" Hanna yelled. With that Samara started laughing, and I just smiled closing the door shaking my head.

**Ok there's the second update I will try to update tomorrow :)**


	6. Chapter 6: I'll Fix Your Heart

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to update, I had a project to do, friends houses to go to and I had some writer's block towards the end. Anyway here's an update for you guys.**

**Chapter 6: "I'll Fix Your Heart."**

**Samara's POV**

"So..." Emily said awkwardly. Damn she's so cute.

"Listen, Em. I just want to get this out or I never will."

"Ya?" She said sitting down next to me.

I turned to look at her and I grabbed her hand, looking her into her eyes."I want you to know that I want you back. And I know you're still broken from Maya, and this might come out cliched, but I'll wait until you're ready. Until you're mended but I'll fix your heart if you give me the chance, too. Oh and I want you to know breaking up with you was the hardest thing I ever had to do."

Emily just stared at me. A single tear fell from her eye, I wiped it away stroking her cheek with the pad of my thumb. She was quite for a while.

"Oh, god. Please say something." I was now getting even more nervous then I was before if that was even possible. Maybe, I shouldn't have told her that yet. I let her think for a minute.

Emily leaned in closer, damn her smell is intoxicating.

"I would like nothing more than that," Emily said, and with that she pressed her lips to mine.

"You have no idea how many times I dreamed about this," Emily said.

"Me, too," I said before we kissed again. but we quickly had to break the kiss because we heard an 'Awwwww' coming from the other side of the door. We started to laugh then I stood up putting my hand out for her to take. She took it then we made our way to the door. I was about to open it when she said, "Wait."

I looked at her confused. Then she smirked and put her head by the door listening, then made a fist and hit the door. Seemed like she hit the door pretty hard because it made a big bang. "Owww!" I looked at her and giggled, "You're cute."

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself," Em said winking at me, I kissed her on her cheek and opened the door.

Hanna was on the ground holding her ear/head. "Thanks, em," She said. Wow, Em must of hit it really hard either that or Hanna was just being her usual drama queen self.

"Welcome, and thanks for eavesdropping, again." Emily was smiling and giggling which made Hanna and I smile, we were happy that she wasn't crying anymore.

"Hanna!" Spencer and Aria yelled running up the stairs. "Oh, hi."

"Sorry, Em. We tired," Aria said.

"It's OK," Em said.

"By the way, why is Hanna on the ground?" Spencer asked.

Em looked at me then we started laughing. Spencer and Aria looked at Emily finally smiling, then smiling too.

"Does anyone care that Em just hit the door really hard were my head was?" Hanna asked.

We all looked at each other, shook our heads and laughed at the expression on her face.

"Come on, quit being a drama queen I didn't hit it that hard."

"Still it hurt."

As we were laughing about Hanna being a drama queen, Emily's stomach growled. Everyone giggled, looking at Em. "You hungry, Em?" I asked.

She looked at me and nodded smiling. "How about you get dressed and I will take you to go get something to eat, then maybe see a movie?"

"Are you asking me out, Samara?" she asked. I looked at her and nodded. "Really?" She asked even more excitedly then before.

"Yes, only if you want to."

"Awwww," Aria, Hanna, and Spencer said.

"I would love t. Give me ten minutes?"

"Take as long as you need."

"Thanks, you can go downstairs and wait on the couch." she said then she started to kiss me. I put my hands on her waist, then there was a cough behind us. I looked back and giggled as Emily hide her face in the crook of my neck. The other girls laughed at Emily's incredibly cute gesture. "Ok, I'm going to get ready.

**Alright here you guys go. I'm really sorry it took so long. I will try to update soon and I am trying to make the chapters longer. And sorry if its not very good, but comment and let me know what you think :). **


	7. Chapter 7: Getting Ready for the Date

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. Basketball just started so I haven't had time and motivation to write. But just so you guys know I won't abandon the story if that is what you were thinking. Anyway, here is the next chapter, and sorry about it being sort of short.**

**Chapter 7: Getting Ready for the Date**

**Emily's POV**

****As soon as I closed the door I rushed to my closet looking for something cute to wear. All of this was just so unexpecting. I didn't know what to wear, I was shuffling between my closet and my dresser. I decided on my red skinny jeans, a black with some red Sleeping with Sirens shirt, and my black beanie. I quickly brushed my hair then put my beanie on. I was about to walk out when I decided to put some mascara and black eyeliner on.

When I was finally done I heard a knock on the door. "It's Hanna, Em."

"What ?" I said as I opened the door so she can come in.

"I had to make sure you look good," she said with a wink.

"Well?"

"You look good, I didn't know you liked Sleeping with Sirens."

"Ya, I do, do you?"

"Oh, ya. Sort of. Mostly because Kellin Quinn is hot."

"Anyway, I should probably get down there," I said giggling, knowing Hanna was going to say something like that.

As I walked down the stairs I saw that Samara had changed, too. Probably because Hanna most likely told her to.

"Hi. Samara, were did you get the clothes?"

"Hey," she said, I could tell she was trying not to check me out. "I had some in my car, Hanna told me I should change."

"Hanna!" I said turning to face her. "Why do you always want to mess with my girlfriends?" Then i turned to Samara. "You don't have to listen to Hanna. Ever."

That made Spence and Aria laugh because they were probably thinking the same thing, and made Hanna give a you-know-you-love-me-anyway smile.

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind," Samara giggled. "Girlfriend? Sweet."

"You look great. As usual " I said, trying to change the subject and distract her from me calling her my girlfriend. I didn't want to freak her out or anything. Although she seemed happy by the thought. She was wearing blue skinny jeans and a black 'Hello Cold World' Paramore shirt that was kind of tight on her in a good way.

"Thanks, so do you. Except you look better than great, you look hot," Samara said.

I started to blush. She always knew the right thing to say in any situation. like when she helped me with the whole Danby thing. "Thanks. Should we go now?"

"Ya, let's get going. Bye, guys."

"Bye, have fun." All three of them said in unison.

Then we walked out of the house towards her car.


	8. Chapter 8: DTRing

**Hey Guys sorry it took so long to update, for break I went to Tennessee and was pretty busy, I also Have basketball everyday after school and have to do homework and stuff like that anyway here's the update and hopefully I will be able to update again this week.**

**Chapter 8: DTRing**

**Samara's POV**

When we walked to my Jeep I opened the door for Em, then I ran around to my door and got in, putting my key into the ignition.

"So where are we going?" Emily said.

I smiled, "This place called 'The Melting Pot'."

"OH my God. I love that place. I went there when my dad was home from the Army."

"Ya, It's one of my favorites, my dad showed it to me."

"Are you sure you want to go there? It's kind of expensive." Em asked worryingly.

"Don't worry about it. I have more than enough money."

"OK if you say so, but you don't have to spend that much money on me."

"You deserve it, plus I get a discount... My dad kinda owns it." I said, waiting for her to freak out. She doesn't know that my family is rich.

"What?!" There it is. "I didn't know that, you must be rich."

"Sort of." I hope this doesn't freak her out.

"Oh, is your dad going to be there today?"

"Maybe, I'm not really sure."

"Don't take this the wrong way but I hope he's not. Because if he is I"m not dressed up enough and what if he doesn't like me?"

At that I just started laughing. "Hey, it's not funny." she said giggling.

"Don't worry. He's probably at one of the other things that he owns or on some expensive trip. Plus, he'll love you," I said. "Literally," I added under my breath.

"What?"

"OH, nothing," I said, as the car fell into silence. See my mom and dad are divorced. And my dad likes to go after younger girls. The only reason he wouldn't like, like Emily is because he likes the young, stupid, bitchy ones. Emily isn't stupid or bitchy. Deciding not to get myself in a bad mood. I thought that I would mess with Emily a bit. "So, girlfriend, huh?"

"About that I didn't mean for it to come out like that..."

"Does that mean we aren't dating?" I said with a fake pout.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean... I don't know." She was getting nervous and I found it adorable.

"Em, calm down. I'm just messing with you... Sort of."

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" she said, smiling at me.

I grabbed her hand. " Well, I know that we just seen each other for the first time in a while, but I want and I think that we should DTR."

She laughed at that, "Someone's been watching to much Awkward." Which made me laugh especially since it was probably true.

"Anyway, what are we friends? Really good friends? Or are you my girlfriend?" I was nervous I really wanted her to say 'girlfriend.'

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" she asked, I looked over and saw a hopeful look on her face.

"Yes, Emily will you be my girlfriend? I promise to love you everyday for the rest of my life and I know how much you've gone through." By now I pulled over and held both of her hands, looking into her beautiful brown eyes that I have grown to love. I know it might seem like I'm moving very fast, but if you had these feelings and meet Emily you would do the same thing. Also. I'm not moving that fast since we were dating before. "But if you say yes I will make sure you won't regret it. I will love and protect you with everything I have everyday as long as you are mine."

When I finished my little speech, Emily's eyes started to glisten with tears. For her answer she leaned in and kissed me. "I take that as a yes?"

"Most definitely." She smirked and kissed my cheek, then moved back to smile at me.

"OK, we should probably get going." I giggled as Emily's stomach growled again, this time even louder than when we were at her house, if that was possible. As I started to drive again I looked over at Emily who was smiling like a little kid on Christmas morning. "Are you happy?"

"Yes, finally. I thought that I would never be happy again after Maya died. But you proved me wrong, thanks for that."

"Anytime." I said with a wink. "Here we are." I said as we pulled up to the restaurant. When I seen the familiar looking car in the first reserved spot as I parked in my reserved parking spot next to the car, my smile fell. "Shit."

"What's wrong?"

"Looks like you will be meeting my dad today." Well, this ought to be fun.

**Let me know what you think. I hope you like what I did for Samara's family. I thought I should make some drama on her side and not all of it on Emily's,I think I'm going to make a lot of tension between Samara and her parents. Please, please, please review and let me know what you think. Also, let me know if there's anything you would like to see in here.**

**Oh and Should I bring Nate and -A in the story?**

**Sorry for any mistakes. :)**


	9. Chapter 9: The Extremely Awkard Date

**Chapter 9: The Extremely Awkward Date**

**Samara's POV**

I looked over at Emily to see how she reacted to my dad being there. She had a worried and scared look on her face. "Don't worry, love. I'm sure he'll love you."

"But what if he doesn't? And he makes you break-up with me or something? I can't lose you, when I finally got you back, and when I'm finally happy again."

"It'll never happen."

"But what if-."

"It'll never happen." I couldn't believe that she was thinking I would break-up with her, even if my asshole of a dad tried to make me. I mean, what's the worst thing that could happen? Is he going to disown me? I'm waiting for the day he does, He'll just end up re-owning me. See, he would disown me because he hates the fact that I'm gay, but he'll just take me back because he loves his "little girl" as he calls me. He just doesn't like his"little girl's" sexuality.

When I looked over at Emily she was looking at me with a worried face, again. "Hey let me do the worrying. He's my dad. Plus, you don't have to worry about anything because what you are thinking, about my dad making me break-up with you, it's not going to happen." With that I got out of the car, ran around and opened her door. "Now, please get out?"

"Can't we just go somewhere else?" She said, giving me a puppy dog face. I had to look away otherwise I probably would've caved.

"No, c'mon you're going to have to meet him sooner or later."

" How about later?"

"Very funny." I said, smiling at how adorable and childish she was being. Then, I started trying to get her out of the car. I was successful at getting her out of the car. However, she ended up clinging to the door laughing. "I promise nothing to bad will happen. If something does happen, I promise we will go. Now, please let go." I then started pulling her away from the car. She then let go making me fall, while she landed on top of me. We both burst out laughing. "Sorry," Emily giggled. "It's OK." I said. I then flipped us over so I was on top of her. I looked into her eyes, leaned in, and kissed her. She smiled when I pulled away. "Wanna go in now?" She nodded, so I got up then picked her up, setting her on her feet while kissing her again. Then we started towards the door smiling and talking about random things hand-in-hand.

**Emily's POV**

As soon as we walked in I could tell she wasn't lying about her dad owning " The Melting Pot." Everybody knew her and was calling her "Miss Cook" she also seemed to know everyone's name. When she walked up to the receptionists desk the lady that was standing there smiled, "Hello, Miss Cook. I have your usual table in the back available."

"Thanks, Becca." I have to admit I was for some strange reason a little jealous of Becca. She was pretty with red hair like Ariana Grande and bright blue eyes.

"Anytime. so who is this lovely lady that is joining you, Miss Cook?'

"Emily this is Becca. Becca this is my girlfriend, Emily." My heart skipped a beat when she said "girlfriend". I also think that I blushed due to Becca calling me "lovely", but mostly Samara calling me her girlfriend.

"Hi," I said shaking her hand.

"Hi! Nice to meet you." She seemed to be one of those people who are always super nice and friendly.

"You, too." I said.

"Oh, and Becca?"

" Yes, Miss Cook?"

"Knock it off. You know you can just call me Samara." Then they both started laughing, leaving me totally confused.

"What?" I asked.

"We're friends, best friends actually. She just calls me Miss Cook 'cause she knows it pisses me off."

"Oh," I said, smiling. " Why does it piss you off?"

"I just don't like it. Makes me feel as if I'm their boss or something."

"Anyway, I got to go. I'll be back later to say bye, Miss Cook." Becca said, with a wink.

"So what would you like?" Samara asked, after she stopped laughing about Becca trying to piss her off, sitting at our table.

" How about the artichoke dip and the shrimp and sirloin for the entree?"

"Your wish is my command."

"Sooo, what do you think?"

"I think you're too far away." she said, scooting closer to me while grabbing my hand.

"No," I giggled. "What do you think about you're dad? Is he going to like me?"

"I'm sure he will love you," Samara said. "Does this mean that I have to move back over there?" She looked over where she was sitting with a pout.

"No, I like you right here," I said smiling. Then I leaned over and caught her lips with mine kissing her shortly, yet still passionately.

**Samara's POV**

When she kissed me I felt so happy. Happier then I felt in a long time. But that feeling sadly went away very quickly when I heard a familiar voice came from in front of where we were sitting.

Shit.

"Samara? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Sorry, Dad. I didn't think I needed to give you a play-by-play of my life." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I never said you did. Anyways, Samara you know my girlfriend, Amanda. But, I don't think I know who this is." he said looking like he was checking Emily out. Which pissed me off.

I looked over at a nervous looking Emily and smiled, putting a reassuring hand on her knee making her smile. "Um, this is my girlfriend, Emily. Emily, this is my dad, Chris."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Emily said, getting up to shake Father's hand. Damn she's adorable.

"It's defiantly nice to meet you, too." I didn't like the way he was looking at her.

"So..." I said, sliding out of the booth and grabbing Emily's hand, making my dad look at me and not at my girlfriend. "If you excuse us we are getting ready to eat." As I said that the waiter came out with all of our stuff for the cheese fondue part. Thankfully that's what I usually get so the staff just always brings that to me right away.

"Oh, artichoke dip. Can we join you? It's my favorite." Amanda said. Damn Amanda. At least she asked this time usually she does whatever she wants without asking. Another thing that was weird, was that she never wanted to hang out with me before, even more since she thinks that I've come on to her. Trust me I haven't.

"Um, we are kind of on a date, Amanda."

"Come on Samara, she wants some artichoke dip," My dad said. Gosh she has him wrapped around her perfectly manicured finger.

I looked over at Emily. She just shrugged. "Fine." While I rolled my eyes, again.

"So, Samara I didn't know you had a girlfriend." My dad said.

"Well, I do. Not like you care. You would only care if I started dating boys again."

When I said that Emily grabbed my hand for comfort. My dad just shook his head because he knew that if he objected that he would lose the fight.

"So, Emily what are some of your hobbies?" my dad asked. Like he cares.

"Well, I swim." When she said that her face lite up, you can tell she was passionate about it.

My dad nodded.

"UM, I have to go to the bathroom. Samara? Come wit me?"

"Why? You need a chaperone to pee?"

"Be nice." My dad gave me a stern look.

"Fine, after you," I said , standing up. Well this is awkward Amanda usually doesn't talk to me (unless she's being bitchy) let alone ask me to go somewhere with her we finally got to the bathroom I leaned against the wall. "Well? Are you going to go to the bathroom or not? 'Cause if not I'm going back to the table to be with my girlfriend."

"No, I rather do this." Amanda then started to walk towards me.

**Hey guys. Sorry it took so long this chapter was much longer than my others (1436 words). I'm sorry about the cliffhanger. I know I hate them too but if I put everything I wanted to in this chapter it would have been way to long. Anyway if I don't update again before Christmas. Have a Merry Christmas :) or Happy Holiday depending on what you celebrate. **

**Thank you to youngfateyn and AMCPrincess for reviewing. It means a lot. :)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.  
**


	10. Chapter 10: One Hell of a First Date

**Hey, guys. Sorry it took so long for a update. With Christmas and the new year it's been crazy. I have also been sick and is just now getting better. Anyways, I hope everybody had a good Christmas or holiday. Happy New Year, and here's Chapter 10. Sorry for any mistakes. :)**

**Chapter 10: One Hell of a First Date**

**Samara's POV**

As Amanda started to lean in my heart started to race and I got very nervous because I was confused as to what the hell she was doing. Then, she got way to close for my liking. When her lips met mine I pushed her away as quickly as possible. "What the hell?!"

"Ok, don't act like you didn't like it." I always knew this girl was crazy but I din't think she was this crazy. Like she is dating my dad, yet she is kissing me? This girl needs to go to Radley like that crazy -A girl, Mona, who stalked Emily and her friends. "I know you like me, too. You can tell me. It will be our little secret."

"Alright you are completely delusional. I don't like you, let alone like-like you."

She opened her mouth to say something, but thank God the bathroom door burst open. "Samara!"

"What's wrong, Becca?"

"Emily ran out crying!"

**Emily's POV**

I ran out of the restaurant crying. Dodging the servers and ignoring Becca when she tried to see what was wrong. When Samara went to the bathroom with Amanda, Samara's Dad did something very surprising. I now see why Samara has some hate going towards her dad.

_**Flashback**_

_Samara walked away with Amanda. As soon as they were out of sight her dad quickly scooted closer to me and tried to kiss me. I backed away. "What are you doing?" I asked shocked._

_"Trying to kiss a very attractive lady?"_

_"No! You're trying to kiss your daughter's girlfriend!"_

_He started leaning in again, making me back out of the seat. "C'mon!"_

_"C'mon? In case you still haven't noticed, I'm dating your daughter! I am also gay! Therefore, I don't like boys in that way. Even if I did I wouldn't kiss you! It would be kind of inappropriate."_

_"You're relationship with my daughter is inappropriate. And I will put an end to it."_

_"She would never do that." I knew something like this would happen._

_"Oh, she will. I will make sure of that."_

_"Do you think that's going to make Samara happy? If you try to break us up. A true father wouldn't be trying to kiss your kid's girlfriend and then try to break them up."_

_"You little bitch. Get out of my restaurant."_

_"I'd be happy to."_

_I then ran out bursting into tears. _

_**End of Flashback**_

**Samara's POV**

"What? Why?" I shouted.

"I don't know. She just kept running towards the door when I tried to ask her what's wrong."

"Dammit, thanks Becca."

"Anytime." I then ran out of the bathroom towards where we were sitting to see my dad, if I could even call him that, standing up.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" I furiously yelled, not caring about all the people who stopped what they were doing to stare at us. I only cared about Emily, especially at a moment like this.

"Whatever do you mean, Princess?" Ugh, there he goes with his stupid nicknames for me.

"I'm not you're 'Princess'. Now, what did you do to my girlfriend?!"

He flinched. Probably at me calling Emily my girlfriend. "About your... friend, I think you two should break-up."

I rolled my eyes at him. Mostly, because he avoided saying 'girlfriend', also because he really thinks that I would break-up with Em because he told me to. "Nice try, Chris. When you don't want to be an asshole you know my number. Even better, don't bother and just lose it." I was about to turn around before I added, "oh, and if you ever try to hurt or make a move on Emily again, there will be a even bigger issue between us." I then turned on my heels and ran off in search of Em.

**So tell me what you guys think. :)**


	11. Chapter 11: The New Date Plan

**Hey guys. Sorry I was going to update soon but I had basketball. Oh and thanks for the people who reviewed I love reading them. So here's the update and sorry for any mistakes.**

**Chapter 11: The New Date Plan**

**Emily's POV**

As I ran outside I din't know where to go. I then seen a playground, with no one there, across the street. I ran across the street to the play area. I then slipped under the bar and sat on one of those moving bridges. Putting my back on the bar and pulling my legs to my chest, the tears just kept coming. As my head dropped in my legs, I kept thinking of the bad things that could happen.

What if she breaks-up with me?

What if her dad tells her _I _made a move on _him?_

Oh, God. I can't lose anyone else I already lost Alison and Maya. Dammit, Maya. I haven't been thinking about her because Samara thankfully distracted me. Even though it was only for a little while.

My thoughts were interrupted by me hearing my name. I didn't look-up though because I already knew who it was by the voice.

**Samara's POV **

When I got out of the restaurant I looked left then right, not really knowing where she went. I then spotted something across the street. I then went to the edge where the road started.

"Emily?!" I seen the girl flinch a bit. I already knew it was Emily by the outfit. I then ran across the street when it was clear she wasn't going to look up. "Love?" She peaked over her arm. I can tell she has been crying, and now I feel even more horrible then before. I then slipped under the bar and crawled to where she was sitting, wrapping my arms protectively around her. "Em, I am so sorry."

"It's OK," she sobbed.

"No, it's not. You have no idea how sorry I am. Will you tell me what happened?"

"Well, in short, he tried to kiss me, but I refused. Then he said he was going to make sure we break-up. Oh, and he called me a bitch." She then finally looked up but still avoided eye contact.

I wiped away her tears. "Please look at me?" She shook her head, so I lifted her chin with my finger. "Listen to me. I am not going to break up with you. And you are most defiantly not a bitch."

She smiled. "Oh, and you might want to know that Amanda kissed me." Her eyes widened when I said that. "But, I pushed her away and didn't kiss her back." I added quickly.

"Well, I would hope so." I gave her a weird look. "Because then you wouldn't get this." She then leaned in.

**Emily's POV**

****When Samara said Amanda kissed her I was jealous and mad. I mean who the hell did she think she was going around kissing other people's girlfriend's? I soon sizzled down because she said she pushed her away and didn't kiss back. Which was why I kissed her, because she was honest and loyal. She could have kept it a secret and even kiss back if she wanted to.

My kiss that was suppose to be a short one was soon deepened by Samara. We started to make out when my phone started to ring. Samara pulled back biting her lip. I looked at the caller ID and sure enough it said 'Hanna'. "Hello?"

"Hey, Em. How's it going?"

"Hanna! Would you leave them alone?" I heard Spencer in the background.

"Sorry, but how is it?" Han asked.

"It's OK, bit messed up but right now it's really good." I said looking at Samara who winked at me then laid back on the floor while taking her phone out.

"Right now? what the hell do you mean by that." I could tell she was smiling, I was about to tell her later when Aria's voice thankfully interrupted, along with a scream that sounded like Hanna.

"Hey, Em sorry about her disrupting your date, but you know Hanna."

I giggled. "Unfortunately, I do."

That got a laugh out of her. "Well, have a good time on your date and I'll talk to you tomorrow and don't worry bout Hanna, I have her phone and Spencer tackled her."

"Alright, thanks, bye."

"Bye, Em." She then hung-up the phone.

Samara, seeing I got off the phone, sat back up pressing the lock screen to her iPhone. "So, now what do you wanna do?" She asked me.

I shrugged.

"How about we go get food to go, from any place you would like, rent a movie, and go to your house and relax?"

"Sounds great."

"Ok good. What kind of food would you like?"

I thought for a minute, then said, "How about Chipotle?"

"Sounds great." She said, while getting up and extending her hand to help me up. Then we walked to her car while holding each other hands.

**Please review and let me know what you think. :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Prepping for the Date

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long I've been really busy with school and I was also starting a new story :). Its called "-A Love to Remember" which I will hopefully post after this but if not I'll do it tomorrow. Anyway onto the story, here you go Desilove cause we all know you will kill me if i didn't update today.**

**Chapter 12: Prepping for the Date **

**Samara's POV**

When we got to my car I opened the door for Emily. Then I got in driving to Chipotle, which was lucky enough it was just up the street. I looked over at Emily. "You OK " I asked. It looked like she was thinking hard about something.

"Ya just thinking."

"About what?"

"Everything that just happened."

"Please tell me you mean the amazing kiss we had and not about my Dad."

"OK."

'You're thinking about it aren't you?" I looked over at her and she quickly looked away. "I'm really sorry about that I shouldn't have left you alone with him."

"It's OK."

"Please stop thinking about it."

"OK, I will."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now let's just have a great date."

"Now that's what I like to hear." we then pulled up to Chipotle which, thank god, wasn't packed like it usually is. "Are you coming in?"

"Ya, give me a minute." She said looking into the mirror and wiping her eyes. "Gosh, I look a mess. Do you have any make-up with you so people can't tell I've been crying." I nodded reaching into the back and grabbing a drawstring book bag. I then reached in and pulled out a blue make-up bag and handed it to her.

"You know you don't have to wear make-up, you look beautiful." she looked t me as if to say "you're kidding me right?"

"What?"

"You're lying because I look a mess."

"Well, you're one hot mess."

She started to giggle. "What?"

"That's funny."

"I'm not trying to be." I said getting out of the car and walking over to her side to open her door. "Ready?"

"Yup." She said hopping out of the car. We then walked inside ordering two bowls, two drinks, chips, and salsa. "Thank you." I said, after handing her some money. Then I grabbed the food and Em's hand. We then grabbed a couple of movies, ice cream and cupcakes. We got four movies; Mama, Abduction, Paranormal Activity and Pitch Perfect.

I then drove to Em's house getting there in about twenty minutes. We walked inside and I put all the movies and food on the little table in front of the TV. "How about we go put something comfy on?" Em asked.

"Fine by me."

"OK, follow me. You can borrow something of mine."

"OK, thanks."

**Hoped you guys liked it :) this is sort of a filler chapter. Next chapter will be their date and I'll try to put some cute stuff for you guys. Who's excited for tonight?! its PLL day! lol anyways. Please review let me know what you think. I wanna hear your guys honest opinion even if its stuff I could improve on they are always greatly appreciated :) Sorry for any mistakes**


	13. Chapter 13: Dinner & Movies

**Hey guys sorry for the lack of updating. I moved not to long ago and my computer is still not hooked up so I'm updating on my grandma's computer. So here's an update for all of you I'll try to update ASAP but it might be a while. I'll also try to update my other story while I am here but idk if I will have enough time.**

**Chapter 13: Dinner & Movies**

**Emily's POV**

We walked up stairs to my room to get something more comfortable o. We walked in and Samara sat on my bed while I went to my dresser. I then pulled out two Rosewood Sharks sweatpants. then my favorite Batman Shirt with the sleeves cut off and an Elmo shirt for her. I gave her the clothes.

"Elmo?" She giggled, looking at the shirt.

"Judge me if you must, but you are the on wearing it and I think Elmo is awesome. I got the awesome Batman shirt to wear."

"No, I like it but what if I said I want the Batman shirt. He's my favorite superhero."

"I would say hell no my Batman shirt." I said, giggling at her fake pout. "And I like him more than you." I said like a little kid would.

"I doubt that I have the Batman Logo on my Mustang."

"Really?!" She nodded. "That's awesome!"

"Ok you can get dressed in here I'll go to the bathroom." I added.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Page Breaker) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I got done and walked downstairs, Samara was already done and "set-up" the coffee table. She had our food out, the candy laid out (Skittles and M&Ms in little heart shaped bowls she must've bought when I wasn't looking), And chips & salsa in bowls. She also laid the cupcakes to look like a heart.

"How did you do this so quick?" I asked.

"I'm Batman." She winked at me. She then pointed to the shirt. "I'm telling you I should be wearing it."

I giggled. "Very funny. And if your Batman I like him even more now."

She giggled. "I'm serious right now. Like the Joker."

"So you're Batman and the Joker?" Seems legit."

"Very, Anyways, let's eat. What movie do you wanna watch first?"

"Um, Pitch Perfect?"

"Cool I was thinking that one, too."

We finished our food and it was the last song on Pitch Perfect. "She's really pretty." I said mostly because it was true but a little bit to see what Samara would say.

"Who?!" She said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"The girl who plays Beca, Anne Kendrick." I said, looking at her to see her face.

"I'll kill her." She said, under her breath.

"Aww, are you jealous?"

"No." I gave her a look as if to say 'really?'.

"OK a little." She looked at the table. "Hey you want a cupcake?"

"Sure. Why not?" She then picked one up and went to go feed it to me. When I went to go bite it she smashed it into my face, and burst into laughter. "You jerk!" I yelled while also laughing. I playfully hit her arm as she took a picture. "You took a picture?!"

"Yes, and you look adorable. That's gonna be my new background."

"OK if that's how its gonna be." I then leaned over and kissed her so she got it on her face too. Then I took a pic of her.

"OK fair enough. By the way is that how you are gonna punish me? By kissing me? in that case I'm gonna piss you off more often." She looked at me winked and I started to laugh. "Now come here."

"Why?"

"To take a picture of our weirdness."

We took a couple pictures, cleaned up, and then put Mama on."

Samara's POV

We were sitting on opposite sides of the couch, and me seeing Emily half hiding and half watching the movie. I asked "Scared?" She looked over and nodded. "Do you want to come over and sit by me?"

"Yes," She said as she move towards me and I put around her as she laid against me.

About halfway through the movie I looked down at Emily who was sleeping peacefully. I shook her lightly. "Wake up, Em. You should probably get in bed."

She groaned, "I don't feel like walking."

"Want me to carry you?" She nodded. I then got up and picked her up bridal style. When I got to her room I moved the covers, then put her under them. "Well, i should probably get going it is a school night." i said even though I didn't have any. I kissed her forehead and was about to leave when I felt a hand on my wrist. I turned around and looked at the half awake brunette.

"Please stay for a little longer?"

I caved "OK only a little." I then got in the bed putting my arm around Em's waist. About ten minutes later I was thinking about our wonderful date when sleep started to surround my mind.

**Sorry for any mistakes. So I'll update as soon as I can hope you enjoyed this chapter please review and let me know what you think. :)**


	14. Chapter 14: The Morning After

**Okay well I am updating since I forgot my homework at school so I guess you are lucky :) lol. I still don't have my computer setup which is why I haven't been updating very much. so here is he next chapter hope you like it.**

**Chapter 14:The Morning After**

**Emily's POV**

I woke up to a gasp and looked over towards the door to see the source. It was my mom. Shit. I shook Samara who must have feel asleep.

"Hi, mommy," I said sweetly hoping she wouldn't get mad.

"Hi, sweetie. Good to see you," My mom said. She was going to be nice about this because of Maya. "Samara, right?"

"Yes ma'am," Samara said while standing and shaking my mom's hand. "Nice to see you again. Sorry, I must've fallen asleep."

"Nice to see you, too. I think I'll let this one slide. At least it was here and not behind the wheel." She looked over at me and smiled, " I made breakfast. Would your... friend like to join us?"

Samara and I looked at each other. She shrugged. "Ummmm..."

"No, thank you, Mrs. Fields. I should probably get going."

"Are you sure? It's no problem." My mom said.

"Yes, I'm sure. But thanks for asking."

"OK, well I'll let you two say goodbye."

When my mom left, Samara spoke. "Well, I should get going."

"Don't forget your clothes."

"Thanks. what should I do with yours?"

"You can give them back to me later."

"Alright. I had a good time last night."

"Me, too."

Talk to you later?"

"Of course." She then leaned in and pecked me on my lips.

**Samara's POV**

I hated that I had to leave. I was having a really nice time with Em. Since I don't have class today since it's exams that i already passed, I thought maybe I'll go to Em's school and bring her some food for lunch. My thoughts were interrupted when I went to go walk out of Emily's house.

"Samara!"

I turned to see Emily's mom running over to me from the kitchen. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

"Getting Emily out of her room and stop crying about Maya. It made me sad to listen to her everyday and every night knowing that I couldn't do anything to help her."

"Oh. You're welcome, I can't take all the credit though. Spencer, Hanna and Aria called me."

"Ya but you are the one that's making her happy. I can tell that she's happiest wit you over everybody else she's been with. I hope you guys make it last."

That made me so happy to hear. If I got her mom's approval then tha's a great step for our relationship. "Thanks. I hope we do, too. I haven't stopped thinking about her ever since I met her and I missed her terribly when we broke up."

"Well, I'm sure you guys will make it through I haven't seen you guys together for a long period of time but from upstairs I could tell you really like eachother. So hopefully I will be seeing a lot more of you."

"Me, too."

"Well, I'll let you go. Bye."

"Bye. Have a great day, Mrs. Fields."

"You, too. Oh, and call me Pam." With that she walked away and I walked to my car with a huge smile on my face. I got in and called Hanna. "Hey Hanna it's Samara. When do you guys have lunch?" I want to bring Em something to surprise her."

"Awwwwwwww. You two are too cute. We have it around 11:30. She likes Subway especially since there's a swim meet today, so it's healthy."

"OK great."

"You should also come to the meet."

"OK I think I will. Would you like a sandwich? Along with Spencer and Aria?"

"That would be great! The food here stinks."

I laughed. "Um, have the other girls text me what they want. text me what Em likes. I would call and ask but I think I would rather surprise her."

"Sure thing. See ya when you get here."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and sped home to get dressed.

**So there ya go. I hope you liked it please review. Oh and to the people also reading my other story "-A Love to Remember" I am sorry I am trying to update but I am writer's blocked for that story so I will update ASAP :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Surprise!

**I'm back! I finally got my computer set up so I could now update! I am so sorry it took so long but i now will hopefully be able to update at least once every week for both of my stories :) I am still working on Chapter three for -A Love to Remember but I will update that one as soon as it is finished. ok so here's chapter 15 enjoy and sorry for any mistakes. Texts are in italics**

**Chapter 15: Surprise!**

**Samara's POV**

When I got home I put my clothes from last night into the washer. Then I put on my white skinny jeans and an Anthem Made shirt. I went to my dresser and put on my G-Shock along with a couple of bracelets and a dog tag that my grandpa gave me.

I then looked at the watch seeing it was only 8:30 which gave me about three hours to kill. I decided to go to pick up my Mustang. My Jeep needed work done anyway, so I grabbed my keys and phone.

After I got my Mustang I went home to get money and throw the clothes into the dryer. I looked at the clock. 9. I looked at my phone to see if I had and texts or calls.

_6 new messages._

The first one said what Aria wanted and thanks, too. Second one, what Spencer wanted and thanks. Third one, what Hanna and Emily wanted, thanks and if I could get Caleb something that she would pay me back. I laughed and responded.

_Yes, what would he like?_

I looked at the other 3 messages.

_Em: Hey, had a nice time. Hope to see you maybe after school? xo_

_Ya me, too. Maybe we could do something with your friends :) xoxo._ I typed back quickly.

I looked at the other texts that were unread in my inbox.

_Quinn: Where did you disappear to?! Can we hang out later ? :)_

_Me: Maybe, I'll text you later and let you know :)_

_Becca: Hey, how did everything turn out last night? :)_

_Me: Awesome :) call me later_

The last one came from my dad saying how sorry he was. I was still pissed that he made Em cry so I typed some long reply that will probably make him more pissed and me seem like a bitch, but i really didn't care.

After I read all the texts and responded, I got a text from Hanna saying what Caleb wanted. I then got in my Mustang and headed towards Subway.

I got to Em's school, after getting all of the sandwiches. as I drove up i seen Em and her friends sitting on the ledge to the door. I smiled when I saw her laughing then she looked up in surprise when she saw my car and me in it. she then waved. I got out of the car and grabbed all six sandwiches then made my way to emily.

"What are you doing here?!" emily asked and pulled me into a hug then kissed me. We were sort of making out when Hanna yelled "Get a room!" which earned a smack in the arm by Aria.

"Sorry, I'm just hungry." We all laughed.

"Anyways I thought I would surprise you and bring Subway." I handed Subway out to everybody but Caleb's I just gave it to Hanna due to the fact he was not there.

She opened it up. "How did you know what I liked?" She questioned as she took a small bit.

"I called Hanna and she told me."

"You knew and didn't tell me? I would've looked nicer."

Everybody laughed and Hanna spoke, "We all knew."

"Bitches. You know I don't like surprises." we all laughed again, including Emily.

"How do you like this surprise? Plus you look beautiful.'

"I actually like this surprise." We than ate and talked about random things.

A guy came over, after about ten minutes, and kissed Hanna, so I assumed it was Caleb. "Caleb, Samara. Samara, Caleb." Hanna said.

We shook hands. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." I said.

They started talking about the swim meet today. "Will you come?" Emily asked.

"If you want me to, I wouldn't miss it."

"Aw you guys are just to cute." Hanna said when em leaned over and to kiss me.

Spencer and Aria nodded in agreement. My phone then started to play 'Dear Maria, Count Me In' by All Time Low. I automatically knew it was Quinn because she plays that song nonstop and made it her ring tone. "Hello?"

"Hey. Where the hell did you run off to last night? Are you with that bitch, Emily?!"

"Yes and don't call her that or I won't hesitate to kick your ass."

"Samara! Did you forget she tried to hook-up with Zoey?"

"No, that was a misunderstanding."

"Then what is it?"

"What is this twenty questions? It's none of your business.'

"None of my business? I'm your best friend and I want to know what's up because when it happens again and you start moping around again, I'm going to kick her ass."

I was starting to get really mad, she knew how much I liked Emily. I acted calm though so Emily doesn't ask to many questions and I didn't want her to get sad or mad. "Still none of your damn business. It won't happen and I'm not talking about this anymore. Maybe I will when you stop being such a bitch." I then hung-up the phone otherwise she might get me into a mad mood.

"Who was that?" Em asked.

"Quinn.'

"She still upset about the number thing?"

"Maybe." She then gave me a sad smile. "Don't worry about it. She's a bitch who doesn't like anybody I date." To break the now awkwardness in the air, Hanna began to talk.

"So, Emily what are we going to do after you meet? I mean it is Friday so we could go do something fun."

"How about bowling?" Aria asked.

we all agreed before the bell rang.

"Emily since we have study hall why don't we just work out here?"

"Think Mr. C will let us? He does like getting people in trouble for no reason."

"I'll go ask, ok? He loves me anyway so he'll probably say yes."

"That's because you're a Hastings." Spencer just flipped her off in a sarcastic way and ran off.

When Spencer ran through the door I leaned over and caught Emily's lips with my own. It was a semishort/semilong kiss but it was a passionate one either way.

"What was that for?" Emily smiled when are lips parted.

"Just because you're pretty and you're my girlfriend."

"Aw. You're sweet.'

"I try." She then leaned in and kissed me.

**Well thats all for this chapter tell me what you think. It helps me alot when I am writing the next chapter. :) **

**oh and just a random question who do you think is the "guy" Samara or Emily?**


	16. Chapter 16: Ex Troubles

**Hey guys I am so sorry it took me so long to update and I promise I will try to update at least once a week. That goes for this story and -A Love to Remember. Also, if you guys would like to see me update more then that once a week if you comment it motivates me to.**

**I would also like to point out from a comment saying how my story is bad because Emily moved on so soon, say that when Spencer, Hanna and Aria called Samara it was a couple of weeks and Emily still isn't over Maya she is still coping. She just has Samara to help her through it so she doesn't have to go through it a lone. Anyways, here is Chapter 16 :)**

**Chapter 16: Ex Troubles**

**Emily's POV**

When Samara and I kiss it's like the very first time, every time. I know that probably sounds cliched, but it really is true. I was falling for Samara. I didn't want to tell her so soon because I didn't want her to be scared away and it felt wrong with Maya dying about 3 weeks ago, but I think Maya would want me to move on.

When we pulled back for air, Samara whispered what I wanted to say. "I love you. I know in a way we haven't dated for that long, but I do. When we broke up, it tore me apart."

I looked at her in shock I really wanted to say it back but it still didn't feel right. Even though she is my girlfriend I still felt like I still loved Maya. She was my first love and no one, no matter how hard anyone tried to make me forget about her, they couldn't because she will always have a special place in my heart. Especially, since I never got to give her a proper goodbye. "Emily? What's wrong?"

"I -I really want to say it back but it still doesn't feel right."

I looked at her hoping she would not get mad. I saw her swallow hard before answering. "You're thinking about Maya, and how you felt for her. Right?" I nodded looking down feeling kind of guilty. "hey." She put her finger under my chin, making me look at her. "I understand Emily. I know what a hard time you must be going through. She was your first love, I remember you telling me that on our first date. That's OK if you don't want to say it. I will always be here for you and you can say it whenever you feel comfortable saying it. No matter how long that takes because I also know since she was your first love that she will always have a place in your heart, and nobody will ever be able to compete with that, not even me, no matter how much you love someone. She will always be there even if she's not here."

I smiled at her. "So it doesn't bother you if I don't say it back?" She shook her head no. "Thanks for understanding"

"Not a problem. I will always try to understand." I leaned in and captured her lips. It was amazing how are lips moved in sync with each other.

"Awwww." We heard from behind us as we still kissed.

"Hanna! Shut up!" I heard Aria and Spencer say at the same time. I just smiled into the kiss.

"Oh enough you two. This is a public place." I heard coming from near the steps.

We broke the kiss for me to see Paige. Ugh. Samara and I stood up as Han, Spence, and Aria appeared to my side from near the door.

"Hello, Emily," Paige said, kissing me on the cheek. I felt Samara stiffen next to me. I grabbed her hand.

"Can I help you?" Samara growled pulling me closer to her.

"Nope. Just came to see Emily." Paige disregarded Samara and smiled at me. "Ready for the meet?"

"Yes I always am," I said, nicely. As much as I wanted to tell Paige to leave, I couldn't I was to scared she would try to drown me again or something. She was still mad at me for not wanting to be her little secret because she was to scared to come out of the closet.

"Can I talk to you privately?" Paige asked me. I looked over to see Samara clenching her hands into fists and giving her a death look.

"Um, sure." Samara gave me a look. Paige and I then went down the stairs and we sat on one of the picnic tables.

**Samara's POV**

"Why is she talking to her?" Spencer asked as Hanna, Aria, and I made a line so we could all look at Paige and all just shrugged.

"Samara! You do realize Paige tried to drown her!" Hanna whispered-yelled. This shocked me, Em never told me that.

"I didn't know that."

"Well now you do! So go over there and break that shit up."

"Han, chill, how would she know? They only had one date since Samara's been back." Aria said.

"Thanks, Aria." I said. "Plus, I'm not gonna be that girlfriend who tries to control everything Em does. If she wants to talk to her I'm not gonna say she can't, even though I don't really want her to."

"I respect that." Spencer said. "Still what if something happens?"

"Well, I won't let that happen. If Paige were to cross the line, I would easily step in and kick her ass out of Rosewood."

"I knew I liked you." Hanna said, fist bumping me, making Spencer and Aria laugh.

**Emily's POV**

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Em, I want you back, and I will get you back no matter what I have to do to get you. Do you still have feelings for me?"

"No Paige. I'm with Samara."

A devious smile played on Paige's lips. She leaned in and whispered, "Well we are gonna have to change that aren't we?" She stood up and was about to walk away but then turned back leaning down again. "After the Swim meet, wait in the locker room until everyone leaves. Understand?" I just nodded. "Oh and be sure not to let your little girlfriend or your friends know about this little conversation or there will be consequences. It will be our little secret." She winked at me before turning around and returning to her friends.

I made my way to Samara and my friends. "What did she want?"

"Nothing just wanted to make sure I was alright and ready for the big meet." They all nodded but Samara. She looked at me questioningly as if she knew I was hiding something. I hope she didn't catch on.

**Oh no. That damn Paige. What do you guys think is going to happen? Anyway tell me what you think. please review and let me know what you think. It really does make me update faster. Sorry for any mistakes. I am going to work on my Spemily story now so for you who read that as well be looking for it in the next couple of days :)**


	17. Author's Note

**Hey guys sorry if you thought I updated it again but I just want to say I was rereading this story and realize I put 1 week later when Spencer, Aria, and Hanna called Samara. That was a typo i meant to put 3 weeks later. So my apologies for that. I think I was typing so fast I didn't realize I pressed the wrong number.**

**Since I am typing this I thought I would say thanks for everyone who has been reading this story. It means a lot when you guys review and let me know what you think whether it's saying you like it or sating what I could approe on. I would also like to ask you guys some questions about the story.**

**Should I bring -A into it? Also, Nate/Lindon?**

**Is there a couple you guys would like to see double date with Samara and Emily? Spoby? Haleb?**

**If you guys have any input on these couple of questions please feel free to comment and answer. Also if you have something you would like to see happen, like Samara kicking Paige's ass. (Which probably will be happening) Please review and help me out :) Love you all.**


End file.
